Unhindered
by Cameo Caelan
Summary: Here's a little taste of good things to come. Peter and Remus discuss events, betrayals and offers in a volatile conversation.


Disclaimer: We do not, nor ever expect to own the Harry Potter series and  
all involved therein. We are working completely without the goal of profit,  
save perhaps a sense of accomplishment. We do however own the plotlines  
developed throughout this story and those that follow.  
Author's note: This is not truly a story. It is more like a 'cookie'; a  
small scene from a much larger story that is simply meant to be an  
appetizer in preparation for the main course. There may be little snippets  
of information that is unexplained or slightly illogical. These will be  
explained, in part or in detail, in our saga tentatively which is presently  
without a proper name. However, you can expect the first chapter of the  
prequel to be release soon (I'd imagine within the next few weeks). We hope  
you will enjoy.  
  
Remus and Peter - Unhindered  
"Just accept his offer, Remus. You'd been a great asset to him. We can use  
people like you, becau-"  
"-because I'm a werewolf."  
Peter faltered slightly. ".because you've got intelligence and power.  
You're only a werewolf at night a few times a month. We're not stupid,  
Remus. That's not the only reason, but - if you must know - it does help."  
"No."  
"No? Just like that? You're not even going to consider it?"  
"What is there to consider? Serving a tyrannical hypocrite and joining his  
following of remorseless bigots, who happen to be responsible for the  
deaths of my two- three best friends isn't exactly high on my list of  
priorities."  
"Three?"  
Remus brought his gaze to meet Peter's directly. "You were once my best  
friend too, Peter." His words were stinging, both to hear and to say.  
"But I'm not dead; I'm right here. Don't you see? It can be just like old  
times," Peter crooned with a wistfully smile and placing a hand on the  
right shoulder of his once partner in crime. "The Marauders live on in us,  
Remus."  
"Don't lie to yourself." Remus' angry voice broke slightly. He glanced  
pointedly at the hand on his shoulder, which Peter immediately removed and  
nervously held with his other. Remus once again made eye contact and  
arranged his face into a finely honed glower. His words were slow and keen.  
"Half of us are gone, and you and I will never, ever be the be the same --"  
"YOU'RE WRONG!" Peter howled almost too forcefully, as if meant to convince  
the both of them.  
Remus swallowed and turned away. The autumn evening was darkening rapidly  
and the air in the forbidden forest was crisp and cool. The shadows were  
lengthening across the meandering path and they both knew they could not  
stay there much longer. The appearing half moon illuminated the breaths  
Remus puffed as retreated frigid step by frigid step.  
Peter watched this for a moment before jogging up after him. "Remus,  
wait. Remus, I said wait." His right arm shot out to grab his old friend's  
forearm in order to halt him. The werewolf stifled a scream as he dropped  
to the leaf-lined floor obviously pained. Peter quickly clutched his sliver  
hand to his chest. Wide-eyed in horror he withdrew, backing into a  
portending root and landing soundly on the ground a few feet away. Neither  
spoke or moved for many minutes.  
Remus' eyes focused calmly upon into the distance in front of him and he  
spoke to what was behind. "I've nothing more to say to you, Peter; nothing  
that you could possibly want to hear."  
"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You must believe me. I would never hurt you.  
Please, believe me when I say I would never purposely hurt any of you." The  
blond pulled his knees into his cheats and dissolved into dry sobs that  
echoed in the ensuing silence.  
Remus understood all too well why Peter was crying, although all compassion  
for the man had left him in ages past. They were as Atlas was; pain and  
guilt like theirs were tremendous burdens. To calm his edgy nerves, he  
closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then he stumbled to his feet. "James  
and Sirius are dead," he stated matter-of-factly, still refusing to look at  
Peter. "I don't want to be the only one left, Merlin only knows how much I  
don't want to be the only one left, but let me make this clear to you  
today. If I ever get the chance, I swear. I will kill you."  
He reached in a pocket in the depths of his coat and pull out his broken  
wand; 8 ½ inches, fir, dragon heart string. Peter stared at it wondering  
what would come next, but nothing did. The wand dropped from Remus' grasp  
and he let it. Again he turned to leave, and this time, was unhindered 


End file.
